Winter Candy Kisses
by UninspiredRambler
Summary: Lily’s doesn’t want to share her candy with James, so he decides to improvise…


Title: Winter Candy Kisses 

Summary: Lily's doesn't want to share her candy with James, so he decides to improvise… The purest of fluff!

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

**Author's Note:**

It will be mainly based on three points of view, namely the narrator, Lily and James, though mostly narrative. I hope you won't be confused.

**-Winter Candy Kisses-**

It was a magical winter at Hogwarts, frost was covering the windows, snow was everywhere, and there were many decorations hung up. Sadly, not many students were there to enjoy the festivities. Many students had gone home to enjoy the winter season with family and friends. But that is not important.

In fact, our tale focuses on two people in love. Oh yes, very much in love indeed.

One was the charming and witty Miss Lily Evans. Blessed with beauty, grace and elegance, she was admired by many and envied by even more. Her emerald green eyes shone with intelligence and wonder, eager to share and gain the fruits of knowledge. On the other hand, her fiery red hair warned many of her unruly temper if she was ever angered.

The second was quite the opposite, he was none other then the cool and mischievous Marauder, James Potter. He was a man with handsome looks and a flirty attitude to match. Often he would be found planning pranks and of course pulling them with his friends. He's ruffled midnight black hair and chestnut brown eyes caught and broke the hearts of many.

The two may be complete opposites but they both have one thing in common, they were both very much in love with each other, but unfortunately, one was in denial and the other was overconfident. Thankfully, these two elements helped to bring these two together and… Well, I can't really tell you now, can I? You'll have to read it for yourself.

The story is set in the warm head dormitory common room, where our young head girl, Lily Evans was sitting in front of a warm fire, thinking and sucking on some really delicious toffees…

**-Winter Candy Kisses-**

It's surprising really, I haven't seen that egoistic Potter for almost the whole day. No matter, he doesn't matter to me. He can go and kiss the whole entire female population and I wouldn't care!

Much anyway…

But why would anyone want to kiss that prat? I mean so what if he's handsome, smart… Cute… And did you see his sexy ar-… O for heaven's sake, I'm acting like on of his crazy fan girls! He must have put a love potion or something in my juice this morning!

Like I was saying, he's just using mistletoe for an excuse to snog someone! It's disgusting really. Though I wouldn't really mind getting caught underneath it with him…

To sock him one! Right, to sock, ah, what am I saying!

Stupid Potter… Why can't I stop thinking about him? It's really strange. Half the time he's annoying me by asking me out and yet some how…

I find it kind of…

Sort of…

Nice…

**-Winter Candy Kisses-**

It's nice to be out of that stuffy castle for a change.

It's not exactly stuffy, but you know what I mean.

Lily seemed really annoyed with me yesterday, maybe I shouldn't have bugged her so… But all I did was ask her on a date!

About ten times really…

It's so boring without Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail…There's no one particularly interesting to prank or snog…

Except Lily that is…

But I should really give her some space…

Until tonight only…

Ugh! Lily is the only thing I seem to think about! What is the matter with me! Have I always been this obsessed with her!

Oh yeah, I have, for the past four or so years.

What is it I wonder that makes her so, HER? She's gorgeous, with those green eyes and red hair, if I could only be allowed to go on one date with her, just one measly date, I'd let her know the true me, no strings attached!

Maybe then she'll like me.

But she won't be that easy, only in my dreams, maybe that's what I like about her. She doesn't just look at me and say she's in love with me, she's different from everyone else. She's so much more.

Maybe that's why I like her, she judges me for who I am, not just by looks.

Maybe…

That's why I'm head over heels with her…

No…

Not head over heels, rather…

I'm love her…

**-Winter Candy Kisses-**

Lily sat, staring at the blazing embers, her eyes clouded with thought as she sucked on a toffee sweet. Her mother had sent her these. They were home made, really sweet. Her mind cleared of all thoughts about James as a sound knocked her out of her reverie. She turned around and saw who else, but the head boy, James Potter himself come in.

James made contact with her and smiled, but Lily merely scowled in return and turned back around. James felt hurt but he sighed, pushed back his hair and walked towards the couch and plopped himself next to Lily, grinning at her.

This didn't help Lily, due to the very fact that she was slowly turning to mush in the inside. She threw him a glare and took another toffee out and began to suck on it.

James gazed at Lily and noticed how her mouth seemed to entice his thoughts to her lips.

"Potter, will you stop staring? It's not only rude but uncomfortable as well…"

James blushed and looked away, failing to see Lily's own blush.

"Sorry…"

Lily simply rolled her eyes and looked back at the fires, trying to calm the fast beatings of her heart.

After a few moments, James grew tired of their silence and so he tried to begin a conversation.

"So, what are you eating there Lily?"

"Toffees."

"By the look of it, they look really good."

"They are, in fact, their really sweet."

"Lily?"

"Yes Potter?"

"Can I have one?"

"No."

James pouted.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Lily smirked and teasingly put another toffee in her mouth, rolling it in around her mouth for a good effect. James pouted and glared at her. He looked at her and a plan came into his mind. He grinned.

Lily put another toffee in her mouth when she noticed James was scooting closer towards her. She moved to the end of the couch and tried to ignore his mischievous grin, but failed miserably, feeling her insides turn to mush once again as he cornered her.

"Lily..."

Lily gulped, James' frame towered above her own.

"Yes Potter?"

"Can I have one toffee?"

Lily blinked.

"I already said no di-"

Lily was cut shot as James swooped in and kissed her.

She saw stars as he kissed her gently. Lily tried to struggle, knocking her bag of toffees in the process as James straddled her by the waist.

Lily gave up and kissed James back, which surprised him, but he didn't stop, too caught up in the taste and emotions to stop to think.

They pulled away, panting for breath and James smiled at the sight of a flushed Lily.

"You were right, the toffees are really good." James said, getting off of Lily.

Lily got off the couch and began to scoop up the remaining toffees and put them into their bag. She stood up and James held out one toffee in his fingers, grinning as she gave a heated blush.

She tried to retrieve it but he held it out of her reach.

"Before I give you back your toffee, answer me this. Did you enjoy out kiss?"

Lily's faced turned red.

"It was… Sweet."

James smiled and pushed the toffee in between Lily's lips and smiled as she squeaked at his action. She turned around and headed to her dorms, hugging her bag of toffees as she went.

"One more question."

She stopped.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lily turned around and looked at James.

"Alright…"

She spun on her heel and broke into a run, smiling the whole way up to her room.

James on the other hand stayed in the common room and pulled out a toffee from his pocket as he walked back to his own dorm, chuckling as he popped the sweet into his mouth.

"Life is sweet…"

**-Winter Candy Kisses-**

Wow, I really have a tendency to write at the latest of times.

It's 2:15 am now…

Anyway, here's a winter love story for all you James and Lily fans out there.

I hoped you all loved it.

I know I did!

Merry early Christmas! PearlyFaerie 

P.S.: Toffee is really good, sweet too, try one yourself!


End file.
